


The Day Everything Went To Hell

by AppleJuiceDoodles



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Major Character Injury, School Shootings, Some comfort but mostly angst probably, Tragedy, Trauma, and will likely not show him in a positive light, i lowkey don't like jd so, if you do probably not the fanfic for you tbh, since i do not see him in a positive light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceDoodles/pseuds/AppleJuiceDoodles
Summary: Westerburg High School's Annual Spring Fling Pep Rally is going great until suddenly, it's not. The school struck by tragedy, the students of Westerburg High must learn to cope with the tragedy they experienced first hand.





	The Day Everything Went To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year ago, someone planted the seed of anxiety into my brain with the question, "What would happen if there was a school shooting during a pep rally?" Since then, I, a naturally very nervous person, have constantly wondered and worried about this question and many like it as a high school student (at least until June, yay, graduating). So, in an attempt to air my fear, I decided to try to write a fanfiction about it. So unless I decide to go in a different creative direction, I don't expect this to be a super long fanfic. I also don't know exactly where I plan on going with this story just yet, so the first few chapters will probably be somewhat experimental and will probably just be me feeling my way through the story.

**March 20th, 1:38 p.m.**

  
Shots reported at Westerburg High School. More details to come.

 

  
**March 20th, 1:46 p.m.**

  
Police reported having arrived at Westerburg High School. One confirmed dead. Search for the suspect has started. More details to come.

 

  
**March 20th, 1:55 p.m.**

 

  
At least two confirmed dead at Westerburg High School. Search for the suspect still continues. More details to come.

 

 

**March 20th, 1:59 p.m.**

 

 

At least three confirmed dead. Several confirmed wounded. The suspect has been killed in a shootout with police. Suspect to be identified.

 

 

**March 20th, 2:25 p.m.**

 

 

The suspected shooter has finally been identified as 17-year old Jason Dean. The dead and wounded have also been identified. 

The dead include Heather Chandler, 17, Ram Sweeney, 18, Kurt Kelly, 18, Beverly Parker, 16, and Matthew Hemmings, 14.  
  
The injured include Veronica Sawyer, 17, Martha Dunnstock, 17, Peter Johnson, 14, Heather Duke, 17, Pauline Fleming, 46, and Sebastian Marquez, 15. Of the wounded, Fleming is the only one in critical conditions. The others have either received only minor injuries or are in stable condition. More details to come.

 

 

**March 20th, 2:47 p.m.**

 

 

Almost an hour after the end of the incident, outside Westerburg High School is a tragic scene as students stand outside the nearby church they were evacuated to during the shooting. Shock and horror are evident on their faces. While the crowd has dwindled down greatly in the past few minutes, as parents were finally allowed to take their children home, other students still await their turn to be reunited with their families; many of these students are still dressed in team uniforms and school spirit gear.

Through the tearful testimonies of students, we here at The Sherwood Daily have been able to piece together an account of what had happened on this dreadful day. The following paragraphs may contain graphic descriptions of the horrific events that unfolded at Westerburg High.

The shooting began during the school's spring semester pep rally. Students say that the first shoot rung out during a cheerleading routine, striking and killing cheerleader Beverly Parker. Some reports say that Beverly was not the intended target.

As students rushed to flee, they found that the gym doors had been locked from the outside. Students report that guidance counselor Pauline Fleming managed to force one door open and that she began to usher students out the exit. Shots were fired in her direction, killing Matthew Hemmings and injuring Peter Johnson, who claimed that he would have been dead had Flemming not gotten in the way of a second bullet. Despite being struck critically, reports claim Flemming kept ushering kids out.

Meanwhile, others report that football players Ram Sweeny and Kurt Kelly had attempted to take on shooter Jason Dean by tackling him, unfortunately ending with both boys being fatally shot. However, these reports vary, with some claiming the two had merely accidentally run into Dean while attempting to escape.

As students fled, Dean followed the crowd. Stepping out of the gym, he shot Heather Chandler multiple times at close range, leaving her to die from her wounds. He then shot at Heather Duke before moving on, a stray bullet hitting Sebastian Marquez; Duke survived from both gunshots she received and claimed to of avoided more by pretending to be dead.

The police had finally arrived by 1:46 PM, with Dean still on the loose. While the police searched the school, students who had been trying to find safety at this time say Dean shot his gun as he passed them, but didn't aim at them at all.

When the police had found Dean, he had cornered a group of four students. Only one of these students, Martha Dunnstock, had been injured by the time of this discovery, with reports saying that Dunnstock had tried to protect her classmates from Dean.

Dean quickly engaged the police in a shootout, attempting to use the cornered students as a shield. However, he had been shot by police. Reports say that the shot received from the police had been non-fatal, but that Dean had shot and wounded student Veronica Sawyer at close range before turning the gun on himself and putting an end to the violence.

It is theorized that Dean wasn't shooting randomly and instead had specific targets in mind. While it is not a certified fact, one can't help but wonder Dean's motives to this senseless act of violence.

More details will be added to this story as an investigation is held.


End file.
